


Video Sex

by Teen_Titan_Jaeger



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Video Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Titan_Jaeger/pseuds/Teen_Titan_Jaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Mizuki try something new over the internet. <br/>(Just some smut!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Dramatical Murder story, so I'm sorry if it seems rushed and/or it's not that good, also it's been a year since I wrote a story that involved two characters and not a character and the reader. I hope you enjoy this little story and I'm sorry if they seem too OOC.

“Having second thoughts?” Koujaku’s voice echoed through Mizuki’s speakers, causing said man to look up at his computer screen. He gave a simple nod and then looked away from the monitor once again. He was nervous, and Koujaku could tell – this was the first time they ever thought of this and well Koujaku was nervous too but it wasn’t like he was going to show Mizuki that. Somebody needed to have some control of situation. 

“Don’t worry; it’ll be fine – just imagine that I’m there in person.” Koujaku’s voice was very calm yet it still held an alluring tone to it.  
Mizuki nodded and began to calm down, “Okay,” his hand began to unzip his jacket and slowly pull it off, “Koujaku don’t stop talking.”   
“Someone’s eager.” A small chuckle escaped from older male’s lips, Mizuki can be really funny sometimes. “Mhmm, Mizuki what do you want me to do to you? Show me how you want it.” 

Mizuki bit his lip – pulling off his shirt and began to rub his hands against his muscular chest; brushing against his nipples every so often. “Koujaku I want you to touch me all over and leave hickeys on my body to show everyone that I’m yours.” 

Koujaku was watching this scene unfold on his computer screen, enjoying every second of it. He loved the way Mizuki acts when he’s turned on, it’s like he’s becomes someone else – and it makes Koujaku crazy for him.   
He began to loosen his kimono and let it slide off his shoulders; why should he let Mizuki have all the fun? 

“M-Mizuki…Tell me how you like it, rough or gentle.” Koujaku’s voice became very rough and oh so sexy. It almost made Mizuki come just by hearing it.

“Rough! Oh god, Koujaku I want it hard; I don’t want to be able to walk for a week!” Mizuki had unzipped his pants, rubbing his hard-on through his boxers, “Koujaku I want you to fuck me so hard that I will be yelling for more, I want everyone to know that I’m a slut for you!”

“S-Shit Mizu- fuuuuck don’t say things like that, I don’t want to cum this early.” The older male’s breaths were fast paced, almost like he had just ran a marathon. Koujaku continued to watch as his lover, on the other end, was moaning and touching himself to the thought of his tattooed boyfriend kissing and jerking him off at the same time. 

This was heaven for both of the males; sure they weren’t directly in front of each other but that’s what drove them crazy. Mizuki, tired of all the teasing he’s done to himself, pulled down his boxers and pants and let his hard cock out of its confines. He grabbed onto his prick and began to stroke it: up, down, up, down.  
“Koujaku you get me so wet and hard, mhmm, are you hard for me?” Mizuki asked, licking his lips and moaning incoherent things,

“Is that a real question?” Koujaku bit his bottom lip – unzipping his jeans, revealing his hard-on. “Of course you get me hard.” Without hesitation he pushed his pants and boxers to his ankles and had starting stroking his cock too. 

Both rooms were filled moans of sweet ecstasy; why hadn’t they thought of doing this earlier? 

“Koujaku spit into y-your ha-aahh!” The brunette moaned out, “pretend it’s me… sucking your huge cock o-ff.”   
Koujaku couldn’t think of anything better, he spat into his hand and started stroking his stick, squeezing the tip for a better feeling.   
Slurs and the occasional “Fuck, oh god it’s so good!” could be heard from the tattooed man’s lips. 

“Mhmm, baby, want me to deep throat you, while I prepare myself?” Mizuki stuck his fingers into his mouth, slicking his long fingers in enough saliva. Koujaku spat into his hand once more, stroking his cock, imagining Mizuki on his hands and knees deep throating him while fingering his asshole. 

“Mizu, you dirty slut – how bad do you want this? I want to hear you moan my name as I fuck you! Tell me, where you want me to fuck you.” Koujaku’s voice was quick and breathless, 

“I-I want you to fuck me, a-aahh, f-fuck me against, the window so everyone knows I’m a slut for you! Fuck me so hard I can’t even speak or walk anymore! Oh god Koujaku! I’m gonna cum! Koujaku, fuck, Koujaku cum with me.” 

That was it, this threw Koujaku over the edge; hearing his lover call out to him, call himself a slut for him, telling him he can basically fuck him anyway he likes. This was the end for Koujaku. 

“I-I’m gonna cum too!”   
In moments both males yelled each other’s name and came hard, their semen landing all over the keyboard and onto their hands. This had to be the best experience they’ve ever had. 

“M-Mizuki… That was something else…” Koujaku panted; a small smile creped onto his face.

“I know… Want to do another round? This time I’m topping.” Mizuki smirked, licking his own cum off his fingers.

“LIKE HELL YOU ARE!”


End file.
